


Flying or Falling

by CastielNovak1622



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Tablet, Angelic Grace, Assassins & Hitmen, Demons, F/M, Gun Violence, Metatron Being a Dick, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Castiel, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielNovak1622/pseuds/CastielNovak1622
Summary: Aiden St. John is a hunter that specializes in killing Angels. When she is hired to take out Castiel, she doesn't know she's been tricked. When the tables are turned she has to partner up with Castiel and the Winchesters to take down the Angel who had hired her in the first place. But can Aiden get over her developing feelings she has for the blue eyed Seraph?





	1. Chapter 1

 

Aiden St.John sat in the booth in the far back of the diner waiting for her contact. She had been waiting for over an hour and was getting frustrated about the long wait. She had just made up her mind to leave when a short pepper grey haired man sat down across from her.

"Sorry about the wait, are you St. John?"

"Depends on who's asking, who are you?" Aiden asked. The guy smiled and extended a hand. "Richard Harris." Aiden looked at his hand with neutral blue grey eyes. "Charmed."

Richard retracted his hand with a look of discontent. "Not one for formality." Aiden looked at him placing her hands on the table. "Look Mr. Harris what do you need?"

" I need someone taken out, someone who wronged me." Richard said matter-of-factly. Aiden nodded encouraging him to continue. "He's the Angel of two hunters, I'm sure you have heard of them. The Winchesters?" Richard continued.

Aiden looked at him for a moment. "Their Angel? Castiel? I've heard of him." Richard smiled. "Good, can you do it?" Aiden looked out the window for a moment, she wasn't one to back down from a job. "Yes, now about payment..." Richard held up a hand and pulled a briefcase from under the table. "Half a million now, half a million after the job." Aiden took the briefcase and opened it a crack and peered in. True to his word there was money in it. "And the Winchesters? What if they get in the way?"

"Then they will be collateral damage...."


	2. Take Aim and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden tries to take out her hit....

After the meet up Aiden went back to her room to pack. On entering her room she tossed her jacket on the unmade bed and grabbed her laptop.

Sitting at the table she opened the laptop and turned it on. She knew it was a long shot but maybe she could find the location of the Winchesters via GPS. She had their phone numbers, they had worked a case before they got tied up with their Angel, but that was years ago and they had lost touch. If she was lucky the number would work.

She pulled up her GPS and typed in the number and hit enter. It took a second but the location came up. They were in Denver, Colorado, a two day drive from where Aiden was. She clicked the icon on the map and it pulled up the exact location. Right now they were at a hotel called The Red Stag.

"Sounds right." Aiden mumbled writing down the address.

Shutting down her laptop Aiden slipped it into her bag and started packing.

Just as she was packing her duffel bag her cell phone went off. Looking at it Aiden saw it was an unknown number. She hit the answer button and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"St.John?" Said a female voice.

"Who is this?" Aiden asked looking around.

"A friend, you have been tricked. Richard Harris is not who you think he is." The female said.

"Listen lady, I don't know how you got this number but you can go get bent. I did my research." Aiden snapped.

The female chuckled coldly. "Really? Then your not very good."

"Who is he then?"

"An Angel..." There was an audible click as the line went dead.

Aiden looked at the phone and laughed. "An Angel? Not likely."

Aiden looked at her arm were she had an Enochian Sigil tattooed. In the presence of an Angel the tattoo tingled a little and when Richard had approached her the tattoo had done nothing. Aiden ran a hand through her black hair and sighed.

"Dammit!"

 

She looked at her phone and dialed Richards number. Getting a dial tone Aiden flung her phone on the bed. "Great, now what?" She already took the money so she had to do the job regardless of the issues.

Grabbing her bags and phone Aiden left the room and headed to her parked Dodge Charger. Loading the bags into the back of the car and getting into the driver seat Aiden started the engine never once noticing that she was being watched.

~2 days later~

Dean Winchester arrived at the hotel and parked his car killing the engine. Getting out he carried a bag of food with him, the smell of the hamburgers making his mouth water.

Opening the door to their room Dean found his brother Sam at work on his laptop. "Any luck?" Dean asked closing the door behind him.

Sam glanced at him as Dean handed him his burger. "No, just the same old crap."

Dean sat on the edge of his dilapidated bed and opened his burger. "Any word from Cass?"

"Yeah he said to give him a call when you got back." Sam replied digging into his own burger.

Dean pulled out his cellphone and called Castiel. He still thought it was funny that he had to call an Angel.

Castiel picked up on the third ring. "Dean."

"Hey Cass, Sam said for me to call you?" Dean said setting his burger on the nightstand.

"Yeah, I have word on Metatron." Cass said gruffly.

"You do? What is it?" Dean asked interested.

"He came out of hiding, Hannah saw him talking to someone."

"Who was he talking to?"

"Hannah's not sure, but she knows that she was a hunter, and that Metatron paid her to kill me, and you and Sam if necessary." Castiel explained.

"What hunter would kill one of their own?" Dean asked. "Not only that, what hunter would take on an Angel?"

"Hannah said this hunters' expertise is killing Angels."

Dean was quiet. "Cass maybe you should come back here. If there is an Angel Terminator on the loose we need to stick together."

On that word Castiel appeared in the room. Dean hung up as did Cass. Sam looked at the two of them. "What's going on?"

"Metatron hired a hit man." Dean said.

"For Cass?" Sam asked surprised.

"Yes." Castiel answered standing next to the bed. "And if we get in the way we are on the chopping block." Dean replied.

"Do we know who he hired?"

"All we know is that it's a female hunter." Dean said dryly.

Sam looked at Dean then Cass. "A hunter? Are you sure?"

"That's what Hannah said." Castiel answered with a nod. "Hannah? I didn't know she was still on our side." Sam said surprised. Castiel looked at Sam then at the floor. "She is to a point. She was just tracking Metatron."

"Oh, and she wanted you to know there was a hit put out on you?"

"Yeah."

"So what do we do?" Sam asked looking at Dean.

"I'm not sure, we've never had to deal with a hit before." Dean said.

"Quiet." Castiel said holding up his hand to quiet the brothers. He looked towards the back window of the room, moving over towards it off to the side and peered out.

"What is it Cass?" Dean asked.

Just then there was the sound of glass shattering as a bullet broke through barely missing Castiel. Sam and Dean ducked out of the way as Castiel ducked behind the wall.

"The hell?" Dean snapped.

"It's the hunter, she's on top of the building across the street." Castiel said looking at Sam and Dean. "How are we going to get over there?" Sam asked.

"Wait here..." Cass said and disappeared.

Aiden laid on the rooftop of the building across from the hotel. Her sniper rifle ready for another shot.

 

She looked through the scope watching the room. The bullets she was using she made from melted down Angel Blades.

She pulled away from the scope her tattoo tingling. She quickly rolled over shifting the gun aiming it at the intruder. "Well its not nice to sneak up on people."

Castiel looked at her his Angel Blade ready. " I don't think it's nice to shoot people." He retorted back.

Aiden smiled. "Well Castiel, you Angels don't really rank high on my list of people who get tipped off that I'm after them."

"I take it you’re the one who was hired to kill me?"

"Your bloody brilliant." Aiden laughed.

Castiel stepped towards her and she raised the barrel of the gun higher aiming it at his heart. "Don't move."

"You don't have to do this, I'm sure you’re a good person." Castiel said.

"That person died when your kind killed my family." Aiden snarled chambering a round.

Just then the brick above her head shattered as a shot rang out. Ducking down pulling the gun against her chest on reflex Aiden flinched.

Taking the opportunity Castiel lunged forward grabbing the gun. Aiden tried to pull the gun away but Castiel was to strong. He wrenched the gun away and tossed it aside. Reaching for her own angelic blade she confiscated from the Rit Zien Angel that killed her parents, the black blade shining in the light, she swung the blade up in a hard arc but only succeeded in cutting the fabric of Castiel's coat.

On the down swing Cass grabbed her wrist and jerked her hand backwards causing it to pop loudly. Aiden cried out in pain dropping the blade, she took her foot and kicked him in his sternum causing him to stumble back.

Aiden rolled to her feet clutching her wrist to her chest. She glared at him as she backed away. "I don't want to hurt you!" Castiel said.

"Bloody hell you don't!" Aiden snarled reaching for the gun in her waistband.

"Drop it!"

Aiden looked over and saw Sam and Dean coming up guns raised. "Good afternoon boys." Aiden said dropping her gun.

"Aiden?" Sam said recognizing her.

"Sam."

Dean walked over gun still raised and kicked hers away. He grabbed her hands and handcuffed her wrists behind her back.

"This is sad....I can't believe you Aiden."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz tell me what you think!


	3. Handcuff and Interrogated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interrogation begins

After moving to a new location since they couldn't very well stay at the hotel Aiden ended up handcuffed to a chair at a hotel called Castle Inn. Aiden looked at Sam and Dean dispassionately every time they stepped into her line of sight. "What do you have against Angels?" Sam asked again looking at her. "None of your bloody business." Aiden snapped glaring at him. Dean smirked at her as he took a drink of his beer. "We don't much care for them either but Cass is a friend of ours."

Aiden looked at Dean then at Castiel who was standing by the door looking at the Rit Zien Blade. "This Blade, how did you get it?" Castiel asked looking at her. Aiden glared at him then looked away. Castiel approached her causing her to look at him in alarm. " How did you get it?" He asked again. " A Rit Zien...Killed my family...So I killed him and took it." Aiden said in a low voice. Castiel looked at her his eyes showing understanding.

 

Dean looked at Sam realizing how Aiden had gotten into doing what she did. Sam walked over to Aiden and looked at her. "Aiden...The guy that hired you to kill Cass, he was an Angel." He said gently. Aiden looked at Sam angrily. " Your lying! I would have known!" She yelled pulling against the handcuffs. "Aiden why would we lie about something like that?" Dean asked.

"To save your friend?" Aiden scoffed. Castiel looked at her as she struggled against the cuffs, the bands digging into her skin causing them to bleed. "Calm down Aiden, your hurting yourself." He said. Aiden looked at him tears of anger in her eyes. "Piss off angel wings!" Castiel reached out with two fingers as a last resort and placed them on her forehead and she collapsed in the chair unconscious. Dean and Sam looked at him I'm surprise. "Cass! We needed to talk to her!" Dean said agitatedly. Castiel looked at him with a sigh. "She wasn't calming down now was she?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz tell me what you think!


	4. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years of pain catch up to Aiden...

Aiden awoke still handcuffed to the chair a couple hours later. Castiel sat in a chair a few feet away, and Sam and Dean were nowhere in sight. "Where are Sam and Dean?" Aiden asked. Castiel looked at her and stood up. "They went to go try and find someone, the person who hired you actually." He said as he walked over and released her. Aiden looked at him unsure of his reason for this. "What are you doing?" Castiel looked at the handcuffs then at her. "You can trust me." Aiden looked at him, his blue gaze seemed to hold centuries of wisdom and pain. She looked away and stood up. "How can I bloody trust you? Your kind killed my parents."

Castiel watched her and he could see the anger building. "I am sorry." Aiden turned on him in a rage. "Sorry?! You're sorry?! How is that going to bring my parents back!?" She yelled shoving Castiel. Castiel grabbed her wrists pulling her against him, as she fought to free herself. " Aiden you can't blame us all for the acts of one!" Aiden broke down in tears, years of anger and sadness breaking free.

 

"It's your fault!!!" She cried. Castiel held her as she cried into his chest. Aiden couldn't believe what she was doing but she couldn't help it, she was so upset.

Just then there was the sound of a door opening and Castiel looked over and saw Sam and Dean walk in. Seeing Aiden and Castiel they froze. " What's going on?" Sam asked. Aiden looked at them ready eyed and stepped away from Castiel. "Nothing you bloody idiot..."

Sam looked at her then at Castiel who shrugged. "Well anyways we didn't find Metatron..." Dean said as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Metatron?" Aiden asked wiping her eyes. "The Angel who hired you." Castiel explained. "An Angel didn't hire me, I would have known." Aiden said agitatedly. "How?" Sam asked. Aiden showed them her tattoo and Sam and Dean looked at her confused. "It tingles in the presence of Angels." She explained. "Then why didn't Metatron trigger your Angel radar?" Dean asked. Castiel spoke up first. "Possibly because he has the Angel tablet.... he has too much power."

"Angel Tablet?" Aiden asked. "Don't ask, it's a long story." Sam laughed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz tell me what you think!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Plz tell me what you think!


End file.
